Flower pots have been around for about 10,000 years. North America was experimenting with the use of cremation. By 1800 two instances of cremation had already been recorded. Cremation began to be more commonly practiced in 1876.
Even though flower pots and urn have long been around, nowhere is there a flower pot and urn made to be displayed as in embodiments of the present invention.